Sasuke Lagi Dapet!
by Hikari UchiHAruno Sasusaku
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau seorang Uchiha Sasuke seharian persis seperti orang lagi dapet. Yang biasanya dingin, kini jauh lebih dingin ditambah ketus ditambah mudah marah. Ada apa sebenarnya? Bagaimana reaksi Sakura sebagai istrinya?


Apa jadinya kalau seorang Uchiha Sasuke seharian persis seperti orang lagi dapet. Yang biasanya dingin, kini jauh lebih dingin ditambah ketus ditambah mudah marah. Ada apa sebenarnya? Bagaimana reaksi Sakura sebagai istrinya?

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**SasuSaku (as always).**

**T**

**Humor / Family**

**Semi Canon**

**.**

**Sasuke Lagi Dapet**

Pagi yang cerah di Konohagakure, desa daun tesembunyi. Sang surya bersinar cerah, burung-burung berkicauan dengan riang sambil melompati dahan-dahan serta ranting pohon. Angin berhembus secara sepoi-sepoi, terasa hangat. Yah, cuaca yang pas untuk sekedar jalan-jalan keluar rumah, menikmati suasana pagi yang indah entah bersama keluarga, teman maupun seorang yang spesial.

Tapi nyatanya suasana hangat dan indahnya pagi sangat bertolak belakang dengan suasana hati seorang pria dengan rambut raven khasnya. Yah, kita lihat saja.

"Sasuke-kun, ayo bangun…" ucap seorang wanita bernama Sakura dengan rambut merah jambu sambil menggoncangkan badan pria yang tertidur di ranjang king sizenya dengan pelan. Sang pria diam saja. Tubuhnya tidak bereaksi atas perilaku istrinya barusan. Apa dia mati?

Ayolah, tentu saja tidak. Tidak lucu kan kalau dia mati setelah semalam melakukan 'ehem' bersama istrinya? Lagipula ia adalah pemimpin ANBU di Konoha… Tentu dia tidak mati. Lupakan argumen barusan.

Merasa kesal dengan suaminya yang tak kunjung bangun—padahal hari ini Sasuke berjanji untuk menemani wanita itu berbelanja bulanan. Ah? Pria macam Sasuke mau menemani Sakura berbelanja. Hell no! Apa benar? Pria sekeren, semacho Sasuke yang biasanya melakukan misi-misi berbahaya, kini menjadi body guard istrinya ke pasar? Hell yeah.

Ah, sebenarnya bukannya mau menemani tapi terpaksa menemani. Yah, dan anehnya Sasuke tidak melawan permintan Sakura. Ya terang saja. Sakura kan sedang hamil muda. Dan, ah, Sasuke punya sisi manis juga ternyata.

"Sasuke-kuuuun! Kau kan sudah berjanji! Ayo bangun dan temani aku berbelanja banyak!" teriak Sakura tepat di samping telinga Sasuke. Dan rupanya tindakan itu berhasil membuat si empunya telinga terganggu. Lihat, dahinya mengerut tak suka. Dan sedikit demi sedikit matanya terbuka, menampakkan mata dengan pupil berwarna hitam kelam.

Begitu matanya terbuka sempurna, keturunan Uchiha terakhir yang masih tersisa itu langsung mengeluarkan deathglare andalannya kepada Sakura.

"Jangan. Ganggu. Aku!" ucapnya dingin. Sebuah kerutan samar muncul di dahi lebar Sakura. Wanita itu mengepalkan tangannya.

"APA KAU BILANG? Jangan ganggu? Memangnya siapa yang akan berjanji menemani aku berbelanja hari ini!" teriak Sakura sambil mengepalkan tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke. Sasuke melihat istrinya dengan tampang malas.

"Aku tidak berjanji," ucapnya lagi kemudian menguap. Dengan cepat, ia menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal mereka. Lagi-lagi pagi ini Sakura dibuat kesal oleh suaminya.

"Tapi kau mau menemaniku kan? Kemarin setelah kita err… begitu… kau bilang mau menemaniku belanja, kan?" ucap Sakura dengan wajah agak merona ditambah sebal sambil menggoncang tubuh suaminya dengan tenaga monsternya.

"Hn," kata Sasuke singkat. Tubuhnya masih ditutupi oleh selimut tebal biru tua.

"Jahat! Sasuke-kuuuuuun! AYO!" teriak Sakura tak sabaran. Ia mencengkeram bahu Sasuke yang sekarang tidur dalam posisi miring dengan kepala ditutupi bantal.

"SAKURA JANGAN GANGGU AKU. AKU INGIN TIDUR!" bentak Sasuke dengan kasar sambil menyentakkan tangan Sakura. Sakura terdiam.

"Tapi kau kan sudah janji! Lagipula belanja bulanan itu tidak sedikit, Sasuke-kun! Kau bantu aku membawanya dong!" kata Sakura lagi sambil menggoncang bahu suaminya kembali, mengabaikan tangannya yang sedikit memerah karena sentakan kasar Sasuke tadi.

"Belanja sedikit saja," ucap Sasuke pelan, yah, wajahnya kan tertutup bantal sehingga suaranya sedikit teredam.

"Itu juga sudah sedikit. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa membawanya!" ucap Sakura sengit.

"Pakai jurus bayangan," ujar Sasuke santai. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ah, padahal kan sebenarnya Sakura ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama suaminya, setelah suaminya itu belakangan ini sering pergi untuk misi. Dan kemarin malam, setelah –ehem- itu, Sasuke bilang ia juga ada misi.

Tiba-tiba Sakura menepuk dahi antiknya sendiri.

"Ya sudah. Gomen Sasuke-kun. Kau pasti capek," ujar Sakura dengan nada kecewa yang sangat kentara. Ayolah, apa salahnya ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan suaminya pada hari ini saja tanpa adanya misi. Tapi nyatanya Sasuke malah tepar tak berdaya setelah tadi malam menjalankan misi.

"Hn, pergi sana. Aku mau tidur," kata Sasuke. Ah tidak, usir Sasuke. Sakura yang sebelumnya menampakkan wajah iba kepada suaminya langsung berubah menjadi garang. Sebuah perempatan muncul di dahi kanannya. Tangannya mengepal erat.

'_Sudah baik aku mau mengalah. Malah melunjak. Awas kau Sasuke-kun baka!'_

Sakura terdiam beberapa detik dengan wajah amat sangat tidak enak dipandang sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan suaminya.

"Maafkan aku. Yasudah kalau begitu aku sendirian saja. Semoga **Sai** mau menemaniku berbelanja kali ini," ucap Sakura sengaja sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke. Sengaja ia membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras, menandakkan ia benar-benar marah.

"Sasuke-kun baka! Galak menyebalkan! Kalau janji tidak ditepati! Haha, awas saja kalau nanti malam dia minta aku untuk—"

"Aku mendengarmu!" ucap sebuah suara dengan ketus. Sakura menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal. Mereka berdua ada di atas tangga.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tantang Sakura balik dengan suara tak kalah ketusnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke, yang duduk di anak tangga nomor tiga dari atas—Sakura berdiri di anak tangga nomor enam dari atas.

"Hn," ucap Sasuke dengan nada malasnya, ia menunduk menatap wajah Sakura yang ada dibawahnya dengan tatapan sebal. Sakura merasakan darahnya naik ke ubun-ubun.

"Terus kenapa kamu disini? Tidur sana!" usirnya kemudian mendorong Sasuke ke atas kembali. Sasuke melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku temani," jawabnya dengan nada sebal dan terpaksa yang sangat kentara. Sakura menahan dirinya untuk tidak terkikik geli. Suaminya itu sangat sensitif bila Sakura menyebutkan nama anggota tim tujuh yang disebut sebagai pengganti Sasuke itu. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau Uchiha Sasuke sangat cemburu apabila istrinya dekat dengan pria lain terutama Sai. Yah, sudah wajah –disebut-sebut- mirip dirinya, juga disebut sebagai pengganti dirinya.

"Ahaha, baiklaaaaah. Kalau begitu aku mau ambil daftar belanjaan, kau cuci muka sana," ujar Sakura riang, berlawanan dengan yang sebelumnya. Sasuke mendengus kesal. Namun akhirnya menjalankan juga apa yang dikatakan istrinya, walaupun dengan gerutuan.

**(_ _')zzZZ**

"Hmmm… Sasuke-kun. Kita ke tempat penjual sayuran dulu, ya! Stok makanan sudah habis. Ayo kesana," ucap Sakura sambil menarik lengan baju suaminya yang berwajah sebal.

"Ck! Lepaskan aku!" ucap Sasuke dingin sambil menepis tangan Sakura yang menempel di lengannya. Sakura merengut sebentar.

"Kau kenapa sih?" tanyanya Sakura dengan wajah kecewa.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian yang mematung bingung.

"Tunggu, Sasuke-kun!" ucap Sakura sambil berlari menyamai langkah suaminya.

"Kau marah padaku ya?" tanya Sakura.

"…" Sasuke masih berjalan lurus, tampak tak menghiraukan Sakura. Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke-kun? Kau kan sudah bilang kalau mau menemani aku…" ucap Sakura lagi. Tidak ada tanggapan.

"Sasu—"

"Kau bisa diam tidak? Suaramu menggangguku, baka!" potong Sasuke ketus. Sakura lagi-lagi tertegun melihat tingkah suaminya yang lebih dingin dari biasanya. Dan apa tadi? Baka? Kurang ajar! Huh?

"Aku kan hanya tany—"

"Sudahlah, cepatlah belanja!" potong Sasuke tak sabaran. Sakura mendengus pasrah, kemudian melangkah ke depan dengan wajah tertunduk.

**(_ _')zzZZ**

"Hei, Sasuke-kun… Tomatnya mau belu beli berapa?"

"…"

"Sasuke-kun…!"

"Apa lagi?" jawab Sasuke sambil menoleh dingin, mengingatkan Sakura saat Sasuke bilang kalau dirinya itu menyebalkan. Sakura menghela napas bosan. _'Sasuke-kun rupanya sedang bad mood'_.

"Sasu—"

"Sakura! Demi Tuhan. Bisakah kau diam barang sebentar saja. Cerewet! Suaramu menggangguku tau!" cerca Sasuke ketika Sakura memanggil namanya kembali. Sakura menunduk.

"Kau kenapa si—"

"Aku ingin pulang!" ucap Sasuke kemudian berbalik pulang. Sakura menghela napas berat.

"Hah, apa dia capek ya? Apa dia marah karena aku mengganggu tidurnya? Tapi kemarin dia kan sudah janji!" ucap Sakura sendirian di depan toko sayuran.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik aku belanja sendiri saja," ucapnya kemudian memasuki toko.

**(_ _')zzZZ**

"Sakura!" panggil seseorang ketika Sakura keluar dari toko dengan seabrek barang bawaan. Sakura menoleh kemudian tersenyum cerah saat melihat siapa yang menyapanya barusan.

"SAI!"

**(_ _')zzZZ**

"Tadaimaaaa~" ucap Sakura riang ketika memasuki rumahnya bersama Sasuke.

"Nah, ayo Sai, silakan masuk," ucap Sakura kepada Sai yang mengikuti di belakangnya dengan membawa banyak barang belanjaan.

"Umm… Maaf merepotkan. Barangnya err… Sini aku—"

"Kemarikan barang bawaannya!" ucap suara berat yang sangat Sakura kenal. Sakura menoleh, mendapati suaminya sedang mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sai dengan wajah yang kurang suka. Sai tersenyum kemudian memberikan barang belanjaan Sakura ke tangan Sasuke. Kantung-kantung belanjaan itu pun berpindah tangan.

"Ah, anoo… Terimakasih Sai. Ayo masuk sebentar untuk—"

"A, tidak perlu. Aku akan pergi ke kantor hokage. Terimakasih untuk tawarannya, Sakura. Permisi," ucap Sai sambil tersenyum baik ke arah Sakura maupun Sasuke. Sakura membalas senyum Sai, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang menatap Sai dengan tatapan sengit.

…

"Kenapa kau bersamanya?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Ia meletakkan belanjaan Sakura diatas meja dapur. Sakura menggaruk pipinya gugup _'Kalau sudah seperti ini masalahnya bisa panjang'_.

"Kebetulan kami tadi bertemu di jalan," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum gugup, jujur saja ia takut Sasuke marah.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang?" bentak Sasuke. Sakura terkesiap kemudian menunduk, meremas ujung rok pendeknya.

"Tapi kami kan—"

"Kau memang tidak pernah mengindahkan semua yang pernah aku bilang!" gertak Sasuke sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya.

'_Salah sendiri meninggalkanku! Dasar Sasuke-kun baka!'_

**(_ _)zzZZ**

"Sasuke-kun, makan malamnya sudah matang. Ayo kita makan," ucap Sakura kepada Sasuke yang sedang terduduk di depan televisi sambil merenung.

"Hn," ucap Sasuke seperti biasa kemudian melangkah menuju ke ruang makan.

…

"Aku sengaja tambahkan ekstra tomat untuk Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura dengan riang.

"…"

"Huh?" Sakura mendengus sebal.

"Itadakimasu," ucapnya pelan nyaris tak terdengar.

**(_ _')zzZZ**

"Sasuke-kun, kau sedang ada masalah ya?" tanya Sakura kepada Sasuke yang lagi-lagi duduk merenung.

"…"

"Sasuke-kun?" ulang Sakura. Tidak ada tanggapan. Dengan tampang lesu Sakura ke lantai atas, menuju ke kamarnya untuk tidur duluan.

Ah, jangan harap Sakura mau menyerah ya. Sekarang dia merencakan sesuatu.

Sakura bersikap baik, Sasuke masih marah.

Sakura marah, Sasuke tambah.

Dimasakkan makanan kesukaan, Sasuke tidak mengindahkan.

Ditanya baik-baik, tidak dianggap.

Dan maka dari itu rencana terakhir.

JRENG JRENG.

Menggoda Sasuke~

Maka dari itu dengan gaun tidur seksinya, Sakura sengaja menampakkan ekspresi se-inosen, seimut, semenggoda mungkin di atas tempat tidurnya. Sakura tidak sabar mengetahui reaksi Sasuke ketika suaminya itu masuk ke dalam kamar dan melihat Sakura terduduk di atas tempat tidur dengan pose menggodanya itu.

SREEEEEEK

Sakura bersiap.

"Sasuke-kuuun~"

Sasuke berdiri didekat pintu sambil melihat ke arah Sakura yang mencoba menggodanya.

.

.

.

"Kau sedang apa?"

.

GUBRAK.

"Baka! Memangnya kalau begini aku sedang apa?" ujar Sakura marah. Sia-sia dia berpose seperti itu kalau tidak dianggap seperti ini?

"Hn," ucap Sasuke dingin, dengan tenang ia melangkah masuk ke kamar, menuju ke arah almari baju.

Tanpa beban dibukanya kaos yang sebelumnya membalut tubuh atletisnya. Walaupun sudah berkali-kali melihat, menyentuh dan merasakan -?- tetap saja pipi Sakura merona hebat kala melihat perut six pack dan tubuh atletis suaminya. Dengan tenang Sasuke mangambil kaos baru dan memakainya di depan Sakura. Ia langsung bergerak ke atas tempat tidur dan merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura. Mata Sasuke melirik ke arah istrinya.

"Kau kenapa sih hari ini dingin sekali. Kau ada masalah ya? Aku salah apa memangnya?" tanya Sakura hati-hati takut Sasuke marah lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Sasuke.

"Kau yakin? Kau seharian ini galak sekali padaku. Ayo ceritalah. Siapa tahu dapat mengurangi bebanmu, Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura lembut. Disentuhnya lengan suaminya dengan lembut, bermaksud menenangkan. Sasuke terdiam. Ia menatap wajah Sakura yang masih terduduk di sampingnya.

"Sakura…"

"Iya, Sasuke-kun," ujar Sakura senang karena kali ini ada tanggapan tanpa Sasuke harus marah.

"Sebenarnya…"

"Ya?" potong Sakura kelewat antusias. Sasuke mendengus kesal ke arah Sakura.

"Ah iya iya maaf. Anoo… Lanjutkan lanjutkan!" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum kikuk. Sasuke menghela napas.

"Sebenarnya… Aku…"

"Sebenarnya apa?" tanya Sakura tak sabaran.

"Sakura! Tak bisakah kau sabar sedikit?"

"Habis kau lama sekali sih! Sebenarnya apa? Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini sih, cepat sekali marah!"

"Sebenarnya aku kalah taruhan bola dengan Naruto…"

.

.

Krik.

Ta-Taruhan bola dengan Naruto? Alasan macam apa ini?

Sakura membeku selama beberapa saat.

"Eh? Kau tadi bilang apa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura meyakinkan. Sengaja ia mendekatkan telinganya ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku yakin kau tidak tuli," ucap Sasuke sinis. Kemudian wajahnya kembali muram. Sakura yang melihat wajah inosen Sasuke hanya membatu.

Hari ini Sasuke melanggar janji—yah, pada awalnya.

Hari ini Sasuke memarahi Sakura.

Membentak Sakura.

Kasar pada Sakura.

Dan bahkan ia berbohong kalau kemarin dia pergi misi padahal nonton bola bersama Naruto?

.

.

SIIIIIIIIIIIIING.

HELL YEAH!

.

"SASUKE-KUN!" ucap Sakura dengan suasana horror yang sangat terasa. Sasuke merasakan tengkuknya merinding saat melihat wajah menyeramkan istrinya.

"H-Hn?"

"Jadi sedari tadi kau membentakku hanya karena alasan kalah taruhan, hm?" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum manis namun sangat sangat menakutkan bagi Sasuke. Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Kalau sedang begini keadaannya bisa sangat gawat. Satu-satunya cara adalah merayunya.

"Sakura sayang… Bapak kamu… penjahit ya?"

"…"

"Ka-karena kamu telah men-men—"

Krik.

.

GRAUK

"Argh! Iya, iya! Maafkan aku Sakur—ADUH!"

"SASUKE-KUN BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ah, harimu bakal panjang ya, Sasuke!

**OWARI**

Eh? Humor GAGAL. Feel Sasuke yang badmood juga GAGAL. Gomen, minna. Berusaha menghilangkan WB yang nemplok di sini*nunjuk jidat. Semoga bisa menghibur sedikit ^^v *pesimis.


End file.
